A Whisper on the Wind
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: Arthur/Morgana. Set in the far future. He only had to close his eyes and her face was there. M for sexual content later. Please review! x
1. The Future Is

A Whisper on the Wind

Chapter 1: The Future Is

"_I'm so tired/But how to sleep/When I close my eyes/Then I see your face."_

Like all the previous nights before, the king of Camelot could find no rest in the night that provided many with sleep. Nothing could cure this unsettlement that had been preying on him every night for four years.

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut but still that face kept appearing. Angrily he sat up, shoving the blankets back and stood up only to pace his chamber. He had left the candles burning knowing that eventually it would come to this. A light summer's breeze blew in from the window, the tapers flickering madly making the dark shadows dance and his gaze was taken to the view outside of his window. There was silence and peace, Camelot lay sleeping whilst their king shifted around conscious.

She was out there somewhere and he could only hope that she too couldn't rest. She was that incurable infection upon him.

As Arthur turned his head he caught sight of himself in the mirror on the far wall. Ten years of protecting Camelot from her enemies, of peace treaties and small scale wars had shaped his face so that all that boyish charm had gone. He now resembled that only of a warrior and a king.

He looked at the food on the side and went to pour himself some of the sweet red wine. He had not joined his wife Guinevere for the meal and had instead asked to dine alone. He hardly saw his wife and it was better that way. He was not in love with his wife nor did he despise her, he only couldn't bear to be in her company without the sense guilt and shame. How could he not when most days he pictured another woman as his wife?

He and Gwen had long since come to an understanding between themselves. They lived separate lives and so slept separately, her chambers away from his. Occasionally did they come together in hope of having an heir for his throne and something to occupy herself with. He knew she wanted children but they had not been blessed with them.

He closed his eyes and his mind at its on accordance created the image of the one woman he desired. The woman who should have been his wife had not fate been so cruel.

Morgana.

So beautiful, headstrong, wild and the voice of reason. She had been everything he had ever wanted – still wanted. But that was merely a dream of a life ago. She had chosen their paths, to always be against each other, barely able to touch. Yet fate, however cruel, wove their paths and so on rare occasions would their paths cross. It had been four years since their last meeting. From that, Arthur could only recall the harsh bitter words, raging kisses and the bittersweet farewell.

The beautiful enchantress had taken his heart and soul once more when she had ridden out that morning in emerald green silks. She had left him hollow and ever more alone in his magnificent prison – that's what Camelot had become over time. Its stone walls encaged him, reminding him that she never belonged, that she was his enemy.

Fists clenched he went to the window, the cool breeze coming over his face. An owl hooted then breaking the silence and he looked out as far as his eyes could see in the dark at his kingdom. Maybe it was foolishness sprung about from his longing but he could have sworn then he heard his name being whispered on the wind in her voice. On impulse he let her name tumble in a hushed voice from his lips. Many times he had said her name in his head but never out loud. He was disgusted at himself for being such a weak fool to cling onto the past.

Had she the chance, she would see Camelot fall and become dust. He shouldn't desire such a woman but his heart paid no attention to logic. He braced his hands on the stone, leaned over and took a deep breath. This time there was no mistaking what he heard as he listened again to her voice.

_Soon Arthur…soon…_

* * *

A/N: love to hear your thoughts so please review. This is the first chapter of 4.


	2. Over and Over

Chapter 2: Over and Over

"_I try to live without you/Every time I do I feel dead/I know what's best for me/But I want you instead/I'll keep on wasting all my time."_

She stood waiting in front of the empty throne. She had said not a word or looked at anyone even though she could feel their stares. Merlin was anxious, shifting from foot to foot. The guards around were also nervous, fingers twitching and ready to grab their swords. There were low vibrations penetrating the air, magic thrummed around all from her.

Through the door on the left, Guinevere entered cautiously with two ladies-in-waiting. She openly looked afraid of the woman who used to be her mistress. Fate, Morgana decided long ago, could be very ironic. Gwen looked hardly a queen except for the golden band on her head signalling her station. She sat down on the smaller throne to left like Morgana used to when she sat next to Uther.

"Lady Morgana," Gwen tried to address her but when the woman looked at her with piercing eyes she stopped short. Morgana would only answer to the person she had come for. Arthur.

With the strain becoming too much and the vibrations too powerful Merlin strode out to find his king pacing outside. He had been running his fingers through his hair as it looked dishevelled.

"Is it really her?" he asked not looking up or stopping.

"Yes," Merlin said hating to see his king, his friend, in such a state. Cool, calm Arthur who never panicked was in utter turmoil of emotions. He halted then finally coming to a decision and without another word to Merlin he entered his court. Gwen got to her feet and the others bowed their heads in respect. Everyone except Morgana who stood still with her head held high.

She took his breath away, dressed in black silk with a silver girdle and a forest green cape. He remembered that she always wore green when there was something to be addressed.

He motioned for everyone to straighten and Gwen sat back down and Merlin stood near by. He stood however in front of his throne, regarding her for a moment.

"Lady Morgana," he said finally in a voice of cool authority.

She inclined her dark head, "Arthur."

He had to look away from her steady gaze, from the eyes that could see too much. Time had made her only more beautiful, more dangerous. He let her lack of respect pass, what was the use in asking her pretend to be anything less than he?

"You are in exile from here my lady. I have the power to imprison you for returning," he told her sitting down.

"You can try," she said simply.

Oh how he hated her calm. "Why have you come?"

"I must warn you," she said softly but her voice carried.

"Why would you warn us? You wish to see our end," Merlin couldn't help but inject. Morgana looked at the man who had once tried so hard to hide his magic from the future king. Merlin had known about her abilities and he had never once confronted her to tell her that he too shared certain gifts with her. He had also turned his back on her.

"I will not answer to you and like everything it has got to pass."

"Enough," Arthur got to his feet wishing he was far from here. "Leave us."

"My lord," Gwen protested but Arthur didn't pay her any heed. Gradually the hall cleared out, Merlin lingered at the side.

"And you Merlin."

"But what if-"

"I will not assassinate your king," Morgana smiled coolly and Merlin had no choice but to leave reluctantly.

Alone they eyed each other, assessing each other like wolves. Then Morgana relaxed a little, the vibrations in the air ceased and she looked around, her eyes lingering on the Pendragon crest hanging on the wall.

"Nothing has really changed."

He briefly shut his eyes. "What do you want Morgana?"

He could hardly bear her bring up ghostly memories of their past. She turned and started to wander around, hardly noticing Arthur.

"I have seen danger; I have seen your death."

Arthur couldn't stop the shiver at her words. She said them like it was a common thing to talk about like the weather. She made her way back around nearing him again.

"Isn't that what you want – my death?"

She stiffened slightly. "Your death isn't what I want Arthur. It is not your time yet. The danger that approaches will not help me or my kind."

"Always the selfish reasons," he murmured and she flashed him a smile that reminded him so much of her younger self.

"We are both selfish creatures," she stood before him. "You must defend Camelot and yourself."

He sighed heavily. "Why not die so this can end?"

She studied him closely with a frown. "That is not what you wish Arthur."

"I wish for this to end."

"You can end it."

"I will not destroy Camelot only to have to rebuild it," he said anger tinting his voice.

"Then this will never end until that day," she spoke softly. "Camelot was built with the blood of innocents on its hands. Until that is redeemed…"

"I have never killed any of you," he insisted hotly.

"We pay for the sins of our fathers," she looked him in the eyes. "Believe me when I tell you it's not your time to die."

He was silent before he spoke again and his voice gentle. "You have always seen my death."

"Yes I have. It is then that I believe my gifts are a curse," she reached out and touched his hand. "You whispered my name on the wind," she murmured.

"You heard?" his eyes widened a little.

"Just like you heard me Arthur," she studied his features with a small smile. "You have aged well."

"You are more beautiful."

She heard the mix of anguish and desire in his voice and she knew that he'll never know the torment she felt.

"You will stay?" he asked but it was more of a statement as he glanced down at their fingers unconsciously entwined together.

"I will leave at the first light of dawn."

He gave a short laugh and at her confused expression he explained himself.

"Some things never change," he sighed and her nails dug into his hand as she squeezed it.

"No Arthur, some things will never change."

"You will remain my enemy," he stated flatly.

"No," she shook her head, hair shimmering as she did. "I am not your enemy Arthur."

"I want to hate you," Arthur sighed leaning his forehead to rest against hers.

"Yes, I could hate you better," she agreed closing her eyes.

They stood like that until a worried knock came and Merlin entered to see Arthur and Morgana standing far part from each other, expressions well guarded. Arthur announced that she would be staying over night to rest and was to be treated as a royal guest. This was taken with a few grumbling protests but no one disobeyed him. They all knew that whatever had happened in those minutes between their king and Morgana le fey was something that would always remain between them.

Morgana was shown to her rooms and in her absence Arthur announced that he was to be left alone. Gwen tried to follow him but was discarded and only watched as he rode out of the castle gates. He was gone until the last of the sunlight had left the earth and darkness descended. When he returned he enclosed himself in his rooms and waited for the inevitable.

* * *

A/N: thank you reviwers so far next chapter will be up soon. Please review! x


	3. Because the Night

**Warning: This chapter involves some sexual content. If you don't like then don't read.**

Chapter 3: Because the Night

"_Because the night belongs to lovers/Because the night belongs to us."_

She came to him when most of Camelot had fallen under the dark waves of sleep. She stood in the centre of his room dressed in a simple white nightgown, her long hair tumbling down her back like a black waterfall. She was patient and silent; he would be the one to make the first move. This time.

"I should turn you away," he murmured darkly over the goblet of wine he sipped from. He offered her a glass but she had declined.

She cocked her head to the side, "And I shouldn't be standing here but I am Arthur. You can't waste time claiming what you should and shouldn't do."

He chuckled a little. "The voice of reason." He stood, set the goblet down and crossed over to her. Unlike he was still fully dressed except having removed his boots and socks and he took that advantage to openly look at her body.

"Sometimes I think of you when I make a decision," his voice was low sending a thrill over her body. "I think of what you would say, how you would reason it."

His hand came up and tangled in her hair, admiring how soft, like gossamer, it was.

Desire had her dragging in a breath and her heart fluttered in her chest. This was the Arthur she had been craving for so long. Not the boy she once knew, not the great king but her lover.

"Arthur," she breathed his name and he shut his eyes, the raw emotions of pain and yearning conflicting on his face. She leaned in brushing her lips against his. He caught her head and kissed her almost punishing, but she didn't shy away from the force. It fuelled her hunger and she bit his lip causing him to groan, hands tightening their hold in her hair. Her nails dug into his shoulders as his tongue probed deeper in her mouth.

Their heads were swimming and they yanked apart from breath, panting and she saw that his lip was bleeding just a little. He touched it with his fingertips and smiled a ghostly smile.

"You always were rather vicious," he commented then his hands came to her throat, smoothing over the porcelain skin, feeling the rapid pulse at the base. It was no effort to pull loose the ties and in a fluid motion her gown fell down her body, collecting into a while puddle of cloth at her feet.

His eyes roamed over and she didn't feel any embarrassment. He was captivated by the beauty of her naked body, not just in the sexual sense but in the perfection of her long sleek limbs, the curves on her hips and breasts, smooth stomach and delicate ankles and feet. She was truly made of magic. Only something as beautiful as her could be fey born.

Morgana watched him quietly take her in, with a feminine smile of satisfaction and power on her face. There was a slight dark pink tinge on his cheeks as he looked back at her face from his desire. This time when they kissed it wasn't a furious passion but something deeper, something that made their hearts ache at the thought of letting go.

He sighed her name once and drew her towards the bed but they stood by it. Her hands pulled off his shirt and she examined his chest carefully. She ran her nails lightly down to his stomach, he involuntarily shivered and her hand came up to slide over his arms. His skin was amazingly warm and smooth. Beneath her palms she could feel his strength, hard muscles like steel – the essence of the warrior. She leaned against him, naked skin against naked skin and she breathed in his scent. Soap mixed with the slight scent of the smoke from the fire and the earthy masculine scent. She kissed the column of his neck whilst his hands swept down her supple back and hips, fingers spreading over his thighs before coming up to her breasts,

Her breath caught in her lungs as he caressed, kneaded and tweaked her nipples. Her hands came down his spine and to his backside which she cupped, pressing him closer.

Arthur gently pushed her down to lie on his bed and he gazed at her in slight rapture of a second. The he took off his trousers slowly taking in her expression.

"I didn't think I'd ever have you like this again," he told her and Morgana lifted her arms to embrace him as he came down.

"Are you… glad?"

He looked at her with a haunted look, "You know I am. This is what I've always wanted with you. I want to always have you with me."

She didn't say it but the words hung between them like a thickening black cloud. _But we can never have more than this._

She stroked his face gently above her and smiled before leaning up to kiss him tenderly. "At least we have these moments, would you rather nothing at all?" she asked quietly and he shook his head. He trailed kissed over her jaw, neck then up to her cheeks.

"No," he whispered and she shifted beneath him. He slid his legs between hers and whilst their lips met again hotly she rocked against him invitingly. He made sure that he wasn't crushing her underneath; resting his weight on his arms braced either side of her. Her fingers dug into his back as he slowly pushed in and her breath caught in her throat at the amazing feel of him there within her. Soon the sounds of her cries and his groans filled the room, her legs wrapped around his waist and they reached that giddy high that took their breath away.

She eyes fluttered open and she let out a drawn out sigh, her fingered drifted up to his face. Blood was still thundering in his ears and some how he managed to get the strength to carefully move off her, lying by her side. She turned her head to look at him; his arms came around her waist and drew her near. They lay listless, hearts slowly coming to a regular pace and their breathing evening out.

"Morgana," he started but she stopped him placing her fingers across his lips.

"No Arthur, I can't stay."

He knew that this is true and doesn't persist but it doesn't stop him wishing that there was a chance.

"I don't want dawn to come," he muttered and she moved out of his arms, leaning up on her elbow.

"Arthur, we have the night. That alone will be ours, you cannot ask for more," Morgana told him quietly.

"Had you not left then we could have had the night and day," he replied a little irritated at her words.

"But you didn't stop me Arthur, you let me leave."

The words hurt and they rung the truth. He could have stopped her from leaving; she had looked at him, her eyes telling him that he only had to say the word and she'd stay. But he didn't and so he watched her depart taking all his hopes with her.

"Don't waste our time," she leaned close to him. "I beg you." She kissed him and following her lead he resolved to make as much as he could out of the time they had. They hardly slept except for a few minutes, their time taken up by making love and briefly talking about everything and nothing.

"I love you," he mumbled to her during the night between kisses and her eyes shone with what he thought were tears. She didn't say anything back, couldn't, as his confession took all speech from her. He had never said that to anyone before.

But they couldn't stop the natural turn of the earth and soon dawn would be upon them. Arthur tightened his arms around her sleeping form unwilling to let her go. Although he resisted, he too soon enough fell under sleep's spell, Morgana being his last conscious thought.

* * *

A/N: thanks reviewers so far and next chapter is the last. Please review!


	4. Leaving You for Me

Chapter 4: Leaving You for Me

"_What about us/Try to understand/That I'm only leaving you for me."_

"Morgana…"

Her name was the first word on his lips even before he had opened his eyes. He rolled onto his back feeling the early morning sunlight on his face. He jolted upright, heart pounding wildly in his chest. His arms and bed are empty; there is no trace of her in his room. In haste he yanked on his bottoms and staggering out of the door as he did. He didn't bother with a shirt and paid no heed to the confused faces of the servants as he ran past. He knew that he could not reach her in time and so changed course, racing to the balcony which over looked the gates.

He gripped the stone rail, cold and wet from the morning dew. He breathed in deeply, heart aching as he watched her ride towards the gate, her green cape shimmering in the light. He wished that for once he could at least say farewell, never certain of when he'd see her next.

He called her name, a last desperation, and he saw her slow down. His breath was caught in his chest as she turned to look back. Despite the distance their gazes caught and held for a moment before she turned away and rode out. Turning away once again from him and setting them on another path.

"Morgana," his voice sounded broken, strange even to him. He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath holding it for a moment before letting it out in a rush.

_Arthur… I'll see you again. One day… You are my heart…_

He swallowed his throat thick with the emotion that he felt. Her words, which he knew to be true, both lifted and crashed his spirits. How long he stood there he didn't know but soon the cold of the stone beneath his hands and feet began to creep upon him and he heard Gwen come up wringing her hands a little.

Arthur glanced at her; at the life he led and yearned for anything but this. Nevertheless he came away from the wall following Gwen into the warmth. She handed him a shirt and he pulled it on with a muttered thanks, guilt swamping him again.

"She is gone…?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, she is."

Gwen looked away and after a moment they just stood there without another word. Merlin came by slowly, murmuring about there being some business to attend to. Gwen excused herself and they both separated heading in opposite directions to begin their lives again as if Morgana never existed.

_Fin._

* * *

A/N: thank you reviewers and I hope you liked this! This is now complete!


End file.
